


【飛唐/唐飛】一張照片引發的血案

by judy520mina



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※唐毅x孟少飛
Kudos: 7





	【飛唐/唐飛】一張照片引發的血案

**Author's Note:**

> ※唐毅x孟少飛

【飛唐/唐飛】一張照片引發的血案

當唐毅看到孟少飛下巴擱著桌面，嘴角微翹，一雙明亮的大眼直勾勾地望向鏡頭時，他的內心是天搖地動的，彷彿剛經歷了一場無預警的劇烈地震。  
儘管這只是一張照片。  
一張不會說話不會跟他互動，仍然該死地可愛到幾乎令他窒息的照片。  
他用盡洪荒之力憋住了自己的顏面表情肌，狀似高冷地開口，「這是什麼？」  
「如你所見，月曆啊。」孟少飛用看傻子似的眼神投向他男友，「我們局裡不知道抽了什麼風，說要學人家消防員拍帥照做周邊賣錢，我就被抓去拍照了。」  
當孟少飛咕噥著上司有病吧賺什麼錢沒有賠本就不錯了的時候，唐毅飛速運轉的腦袋瓜裡瞬間閃過了許多念頭。  
什麼渾蛋上司怎麼可以逼迫家我寶貝犧牲色相賺這種黑心錢？  
孟少飛拍這種東西竟然沒告知我讓我能提早去跟他們局裡「溝通」一下，這都印好發售了才讓我知道這種事情？  
他怎麼可以對著鏡頭笑得那麼可愛？  
他怎麼可以對我以外的人笑得那麼可愛？  
他這麼可愛的樣子怎麼能被我以外的人看到？  
他都這麼可愛了為什麼還只佔了月曆裡兩張照片，製作者眼睛是瞎了嗎？  
種種連他自己都沒發覺到的矛盾念頭在他腦海中流竄，而孟少飛作為「這個世界上最了解唐毅的人」仍從他面無表情的臉上瞧出了些許端倪。  
「欸，你不高興喔？」  
「……」  
「為什麼啊？」  
「……」唐毅於他方才冒出的眾多疑惑中猶豫不決，最終還是問了他最在意的一點，「那時候鏡頭前面的人是誰？」  
「是攝影師啊，怎麼了？」  
「……」即便腦中盤旋著「你怎麼可以勾引來路不明的陌生人」、「你笑起來太可愛了很危險你知道嗎」諸如此類的語句，唐毅還是將話硬生生憋回了心裡，他不想讓孟少飛因為他愚蠢且莫名的忌妒心而感到壓力，「……沒事，只是覺得他把你的笑容拍得很可愛。」  
猝不及防被撩了一把的孟少飛一臉瞠目結舌，他仔細消化並回味了一會男友難得的稱讚，敏銳地嗅出了一絲不對勁，「欸，不是吧，你該不會是因為我對別人笑所以才不開心？」  
被戳中心聲的傢伙彆扭地撇過頭代替回答。  
「噗、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」孟少飛沒良心地大笑出聲，「你也太可愛了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈……喂！禁止家暴！」  
阻止了唐毅拉扯他臉頰洩憤的家暴行為，孟少飛喘了口氣，才緩緩開口，「我跟你說，一開始拍攝的時候，進行得超級不順利，這是當然的吧！我是警察又不是模特兒，平時也不常拍照，怎麼樣都覺得有點彆扭。」  
「然後啊，那個攝影師開始跟我聊天，聊到他女朋友帶給他的小驚喜啊、生活中的撒嬌啊之類的，就讓我想起了你。」孟少飛輕笑著捏了捏唐毅的臉，「我有沒有跟你說過……其實我很喜歡你撒嬌時的樣子，會讓我忍不住想要撒嬌回去。」  
「你這個人真的很機車……」唐毅微微鼓起了臉頰，默默將整張臉埋進孟少飛的頸窩，雙手圈緊對方腰際。  
「我哪有？你不要隨便誣賴人！」隨手撸了一把對方柔軟垂下的頭髮，孟少飛親暱地在他髮旋間吻了一口，「你也知道，我只要想到我家最帥最體貼最可愛的老公，嘴角就會失守，然後就不小心被攝影師捕捉下來啦！就是這樣而已，你別多想。」  
「我沒有……」  
「你再口是心非，就不給你抱也不給你親了喔。」孟少飛此話一出，唐毅立刻閉了嘴。  
沉默蔓延了幾秒，唐毅悶悶的聲音才緩慢傳出，「我沒有要限制你的意思。」  
「我知道。」  
「我只是……忍不住。」  
「我知道。」孟少飛一手拍著唐毅寬闊的背脊，一手輕捏對方後頸強迫他抬起頭，在他唇上俏皮地啄了一口，「以後要是又不高興了，要讓我知道好嗎？」  
「……嗯。」  
至於在這次的小風波結束之後，唐毅像失心瘋一樣直接向警局訂了一百本月曆回家收藏，就都是後話了。

END

其實我不知道警局到底能不能做警員月曆，但總之就是這個設定（？），如有bug還請見諒

【飛唐/唐飛】情人節小段子

「欸趙子！我下午要請假哦！」  
見孟少飛東西收拾得飛快，一臉歸心似箭的樣子，趙立安忍不住揶揄他：「矮油──難得看你溜這麼快，該不會是急著回去約會吧？」  
「蛤？不是啦，我跟你說，今天XX超市有蔬果跳樓大拍賣，唐毅昨天還特別交代我要買這些哩哩摳摳的，你看有高麗菜、洋蔥、青江菜……還有這個什麼秋葵……？」  
對對方那又臭又長的購物清單一點興趣都沒有的趙立安果斷打岔了他的話，「欸不是吧，你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」  
「什麼？今天不就是星期五嗎？」  
看孟少飛的一臉懵逼不像是裝的，趙立安表示無FUCK說。  
「……好，沒事，你可以滾了，有多遠滾多遠。」  
「趙子你什麼意思你最近真是越來越沒大沒小──」  
「快滾！」作為一隻情人節還要工作的苦逼社畜，所有有假可放的混蛋現充全都是敵人！

於是孟少飛快樂地滾去超市大採購，還順便捎了兩箱大瓶可樂回家（儘管後來被唐毅知道後沒收了一箱）。  
晚上唐大廚親自出馬燒了一桌美饌珍饈，直到一盤精緻的巧克力蛋糕被端上桌，孟少飛心滿意足地問道，「你今天怎麼那麼狗腿啊？又是美食又是甜點的，怎麼？有事求於我？」  
「……」唐毅的臉色瞬間黑了一半。  
「哎？你生氣了嗎？別生氣嘛──我又不是那個意思。」說著叉起一塊蛋糕餵了對方一口，「來不氣不氣，老公吃蛋糕，阿──」  
唐毅的臉色在孟少飛努力不懈地半哄半騙下總算好看了一點。

直到孟少飛洗完熱水澡，躺在床上軟爛地滑IG滑到一堆情侶出遊的照片之時，他才意識到原來今天是情人節。  
震驚之際他不顧三七二十一破（浴室）門而入衝向正在淋浴的唐毅，「唐毅你剛剛臉那麼臭是因為我忘記今天是情人節嗎！？」  
淋浴淋到一半的唐毅：「我……你先把門關好，還有別抱著我，你衣服都濕了。」  
「噢。」摸摸鼻子，孟少飛轉身關好門，唐毅趁這段時間迅速圍上了浴巾，孟少飛回過頭滿目含笑地看他，「沒想到你是會在意這種雞毛蒜皮小事的人喔。」  
「我沒有。」  
「你就有。你連嘴角幅度都比平常下降了10度左右。」  
「……你明明有時候莫名其妙機靈得很，怎麼會連情人節這種日子都記不住。」唐毅小聲抱怨著一邊用單手洩憤似地擠壓著孟少飛柔軟的雙頰，被孟少飛抓下來包裹在掌心裡。  
摩娑著唐毅粗糙的手心手背乃至每一根指節，孟少飛在上頭狠狠親了一口，發出響亮的一聲，他傻傻笑了，「有你在我身邊，哪需要什麼情人節。」  
言下之意是，我有你就夠了。  
猝不及防被撩了一把的唐家少主，在浴室內氤氳水氣的環繞下，脖子紅得像一尾熟透的蝦子。

END


End file.
